Werewolves
werewolves Werewolves or lycanthropes are the most famous and common werebeast. types of werewolf Frost: white-blue fur, green eyes. Shadow: black with some grey, yellow eyes. Rock: grey with red eyes. Wood: mix of browns, yellow eyes. Regular: brown-black, red eyes. Albino: white, with red or pink eyes. Called "Ghost" after Ghost, a direwolf, in Game Of Thrones. This is actually true. Just didn't want to believe it before i liked Game Of Thrones. forms of werewolf Terror (gigantic, crest of fur down spine) All-form or Adlet (always transformed, like a cross between wolf and human) Animal (wolf) Normal /Regular (like a cross between a wolf and a human) Why are they so common and famous? They were not always common. in fact, they used to be on the brink of extinction. A legend says that werewolves and werebears lived together, like some do today. The werewolves and werebears feared some nearby werecats would prey on them. Werecats often hunted werewolves and werebears. When the werewolves moved away, they separated from the werebears. The werewolves' pack was big; 40-60 strong. There were terror werewolves too. But a werecat ambushed 20 at a time, and attacked and killed them without being badly injured. Then it killed more. it went where other werewolves went, and used them all as prey. They were rarer than werehyenas. The werecat had destroyed about 5 werewolf packs, and it formed a werecat pack, and more werewolf packs were wiped out. The few werewolves that remained performed a spell, with the help of werefoxes, who are the best spell-casting werebeasts. The spell was for werecats not to hunt the werewolves anymore. But werefoxes and werebears were being hunted too, so they made the spell for them to not hunt those werebeasts as well. They worried the werebadgers would be hunted too, so they also protected them. But they thought the werehyenas would be ok, as they can kill werecats. So they didn't add them to the spell. Werehyenas went rare. This era of werecats having no prey may have helped in declining their numbers. Werewolves were famed among werebeasts, and this spread to humans. The werecoyote Coyotes are pretty much wolves. They can breed with wolves and make coywolves/woyotes. They're faster, more agile, and let's face it, a bit cleverer than wolves. There are no werecoyotes. There's werefoxes and werewolves, but no werecoyotes. Coyotes act a little bit like foxes, and are smaller than wolves. But an ancient picture was found recently. When werebeasts used to draw the past, much like cave paintings, werewolves and werefoxes weren't different like "werefoxes were smaller and had fox tails". Werewolves have different types of fur than werefoxes. Werefoxes were never brown-black with red eyes. And werewolves didn't have fox tails. There is one painting that is confusing. it shows a pack of werewolves, trying to chase away some werefoxes. But inbetween them stands a werewolf, but not a normal one. it is smaller than the werewolves, and has a less broad and chunky face. it's telling them to stop, and the werefoxes are looking back at it in awe, and the werewolves look surprised. in later paintings, it just isn't there. Though another painting exists, of a smallish werewolf, captive in a cave. The cave and werebeast in the painting are completely black, so it's only guessed at that it's the werecoyote, as the painting is in darkness. The "werecoyote" is a sandy colour in the first painting. it is unknown if this really happened.